criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Grimsborough Police Department
The Grimsborough Police Department (GBPD) acts as the primary law enforcement agency in the city of Grimsborough, making its appearance in the first season of Criminal Case. Objectives The Grimsborough PD investigates murders in the city of Grimsborough, searching crime scenes for clues, interviewing witnesses and suspects, and carefully analyzing evidence in order to progress. After gaining all the criteria, the force is able to apprehend the actual killer behind the murder and put them behind bars. Personnel The Grimsborough PD consists of six main members (not counting the player character), with each of them assigned a particular job: Citizens Apprehended *Dennis Brown – 2012 *Trish Colletti – 2012 *Bulldog – 2012 *Mikhail Levin – 2012 *Harry Landry – 2012 *Lawrence Bishop – 2012 *Alice August – 2012 *Joe Stern – 2012 *Paul Oaster – 2012 *Tony Marconi – 2012 *Harry Krane – 2013 *Shaun Crosby – 2013 *Donald Byrd – 2013 *Odell Toole – 2013 *Scott Greene – 2013 *Roger Dence – 2013 *Richard Dobbs – 2013 *Valentine Montgomery – 2013 *Edward Ramis – 2013 *Julian Ramis – 2013 *Irina Phelps – 2013 *Susan Peck – 2013 *Tyler McAlister – 2013 *Alden Greene – 2013 *James Marsh – 2013 *Kelly Speltz – 2013 *Phineas Fine – 2013 *Lily Robinson – 2013 *James Savage – 2013 *Cornelia Trent – 2013 *Patrick Rufio – 2013 *Ophelia Lincoln – 2013 *Alexander Vladinsky – 2013 *Gloria Fernandez – 2013 *Isaac Weston – 2013 *Percy Wollcraft – 2013 *Margaret Littlewood – 2013 *Misha Goshwalla – 2013 *Mary Lou Hong – 2013 *Franklin Caldwell – 2013 *Penelope Rivera – 2013 *Ezekiel Hersberger – 2013 *Peri Foreman – 2013 *Taylor Kirby – 2013 *Bryan Vigman – 2013 *Mikhail Levin – 2013 *Jenny Honeycomb – 2013 *Tess Goodwin – 2013 *Mitchell Westville – 2013 *Isabella Fairchild – 2013 *Peggy Buxton – 2013 *Tom Norris – 2013 *Harold Knight – 2013 *Esteban Vallez – 2013 *Sabrina Kingston – 2013 *Hilda Tipton – 2013 *Annabel Stewart – 2013 *Samuel King – 2013 *Susan Huckabee – 2014 *Shanaya Peota – 2014 *Ashton Cooper – 2014 *Luna Hecate – 2014 *Serena Johnson – 2014 *Catherine King – 2014 *Milton Grimmes – 2014 *Alden Greene – 2014 *Howard Johnson – 2014 }} Trivia There are several references to Grimsborough PD members during the events of Pacific Bay's cases: 's notebook in which a drawing of Jones eating cookies can be noticed quite easily.]] *In the "Ice Cream Kiosk" crime scene of Shark Attack!, you can spot "Jones" written on the star embedded in the sidewalk. *In the "Plaza Stairs" crime scene of Dead Girl Rolling, you can find a tree trunk with Jones's name carved on top of a heart symbol. *There are two Easter eggs in The Ice Queen's crime scenes featuring Grimsborough PD members. In the "Beach" crime scene a seaplane with a "We miss you Jones" banner can be seen, and in the "Gift Shop" crime scene a US postal stamp with Chief King's face can be seen. *After the player recovers Ramirez's notebook for him during the Additional Investigation of Spineless, a drawing of Jones eating cookies can be seen on the bottom of the page at the right-hand side. *In Of Rats and Men's crime scene "Looted Station", a portrait of Jones can be spotted. Gallery Screenshots CCGPD.png|The team of Grimsborough Police Department. GBPD Patrol Car.png|An artwork depicting Grimsborough PD's patrol car, seen when travelling to crime scenes. GPD_Car_Mobile.jpg|The patrol car seen in the mobile version. Scene Cleared-Grimsborough.png| Jones pops up as the player receives his/her final score in a crime scene. Fdvd.png|"Coming Soon!" Promotional Stills 998631_363106760508488_393366645_n.jpg|Celebrating the first birthday of Criminal Case. CC_2nd_BD.jpg|Celebrating the second birthday. Untitled-1 copy.pngdddddssssss.png|A "#ManCrushMonday" promo. Capture-d’écran-2013-10-29-à-16.08.36.png|Chibi versions of King, Jones, and Delaney. 380645_142099722609194_20849769480_n.jpg|Merry Christmas 2012. 121212.jpg|Happy Thanksgiving 2013. Hohoho.png|Merry Christmas 2013. 666.jpg|Happy New Year 2014. 1926116_464778273674669_674033513_o.jpg|Valentine's Day 2014. HAPPY_EASTER.jpg|Happy Easter 2014. Untitled-3ddddw3.png|Happy 4th of July 2014. Friendship.jpg|International Friendship Day 2014. Jones and grace babies.jpg|Halloween 2014. Young.png|International Youth Day 2014. Thanksgiving_2014.jpg|Happy Thanksgiving 2014. Xmas_2014.jpg|Merry Christmas 2014. Happy_New_Year_2015.jpg|Happy New Year 2015. 1040314 - Criminal Case Babies.jpg|A "Criminal Case Babies" promo. See also *Grimsborough *Pacific Bay Police Department *The Bureau Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Organizations Category:Police Departments